


In which time slows.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: ... But I mean I might write more and make a plot that is a thing that might happen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Damien's clock is running slow, which leads to him and his partner Green missing the start of their film, they find another way to spend that time.





	In which time slows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in second person in like 7 years so be forgiving lol...

Things had been going really well with Damien. It had been a little over 6 months, you were practically inseparable, you were almost living together now, you had a key to his house and he had one to yours, you came and went as you pleased, or that was the idea. Damien still had Lucien at home and you wanted to be respectful… You didn’t want to walk in on something you might have to tell Damien about.

He had asked you over this time though, so you let yourself in.

The cinema was having a classics week which Damien had gotten extremely excited about and in turn so had you. This was the last day of the event so you were planning on spending the whole day together.

The house seemed, as usual, quite empty. There were only a couple of times you could recall it being ‘busy’ and both of those had been birthday parties.

“Damien?!” you shouted up the stairs, frowning at the lack of response. You walked to the base of the stairs, looking upwards, you could hear movement, maybe he hadn’t heard you. “Damien, honey-bun!”

The movement upstairs stopped, you smiled to yourself, he’d heard you that time. You raised yourself up onto the first step.

“Am I disturbing you?” you yelled up again.

“Green?” Damien’s voice rang from the bedroom, muffled.

You checked your watch, it was 10:30 right? Yes. 

… You were meant to be here at 10:30 AM not PM…? Right?

You trotted up the stairs, as you reached the top Damien’s door opened.

He held the door to himself so you couldn’t see much of him, but your eyes still instantly brushed over what you could see of him. He was wearing what was essentially underwear, a styled binder which was embroidered beautifully and some black poofy boxer type things that ended just below the knee, Damien had told you what the were called but you couldn’t for the life of you remember, you were currently too taken aback by the sight of him.

“You’re 30 minutes early,” he said sheepishly, a hand absently running through his half-styled hair.

You checked your phone again, and shook your head, “No,” you held it up for him to see, “I’m quite sure your clock is slow.”

“Oh…” he blushed, shuffling on his feet a little, “I apologise, I just need to, uh-”

“No, it’s fine,” you insist, your voice a little louder than it probably should be. You let a smirk come to your face and lean against his door frame, your eyes flicking back over his pale trim frame. “It’s nice to have caught you unprepared,” your eyes dart across to the other side of the house, where Lucien’s room was located, “Are we alone in the house..?”

Damien cocked his head a little, a soft frown to his face, “We are..?”

You smile a little wider, “In that case, would you mind if I told you that you are the most handsome almost-naked man I have ever seen?”

Damien smiled weakly, “I would not mind…”

You took a small step forward, “And would you mind if I kissed you to demonstrate how attractive I find you?”

Damien shook his head, his smile and blush deepening, “I would not mind.”

A soft chuckle left your lips as you moved forward, a hand moving to Damien’s hips as you leant in to kiss him, your lips brushed softly together before coming together again for a deeper kiss.

Kisses almost always started like that, when you initiated them you would ask first, then kiss softly, then wait for him to go further. It was a lovely unspoken thing between you.

He deepened the kiss further, his hand moving to your side as you pulled him closer. Your hand slid slowly and carefully under the waistline of his underwear and grabbed softly at his skin.

“Seems you find me very attractive,” Damien said weakly against your lips.

You nodded and kissed him again, this time giving his bottom lip a squeeze between your teeth.

Damien pulled out of the kiss a little again, “Green..?” his tone was somewhat accusatory, “Was your being 30 minutes early a ploy to find me in a state of undress?”

Your mouth lulled open a little in a mocked look of shock, “Of course not, the mere suggestion…!” you let out a small chuckle and smile, shaking your head genuinely this time, “I’m not really early, how do I know this isn’t your ploy?”

“You know I would never do anything so sloppy.”

You nodded again, that was entirely true, Damien like planning everything out to the last detail. “If it were planned you would have brushed your hair.”

Instantly Damien blushed, his hand moving from your side to his hair.

“You look lovely,” you said reassuringly, leaning in to kiss him again. You bit your lip softly and pulled away a little, “You know we’re probably going to miss the first film.”

Damien pulled away a little, “Oh… I’m so sorry, if I hurry we can probably make it.”

You shook your head, reaching out to take Damien’s arm, moving to take his hand, “No no, I don’t want to rush you, this means we can really take our time, maybe we could have a cup of tea before we leave?”

“That does sound quite lovely,” Damien said softly, he looked you up and down, his smile widening slightly, “Would you like to join me in here?”

He took a step backwards into his room, giving your still entwined hands a gentle pull.

“That does sound quite lovely,” you said, mimicking Damien’s inflection, moving with him. Damien looked back at you, a sly hint to his expression.

Damien’s bedroom matched the rest of the house, victorian styled, all blacks and dark browns, however his bedroom had some very nice red accents, and a seemingly self-replenishing vase of roses.

You closed the door behind yourself before turning to look at Damien, paying extra attention to how handsome he was and how his hair fell over the pale skin of his back…

You pulled him up in front of you and brushed his hair aside with your hand, kissing at the back of his neck “I know I keep saying it but you really are beautiful.” You wrapped your hands around his hips and followed the lines to his crotch, pulling him back against you.

“Now what are you doing Green..?” Damien said with a soft purr.

“Well, you invited me into you room…” You gave his neck another kiss.

“That I did,” he pressed against you a little, “I suppose it’s natural for you to assume…”

“Am I wrong to assume?”

He shrugged, turning his head to kiss you back.

It seemed he was leading you to the bed, moving a little back with each step, when he finally reached it he sat down slowly, pulling you down with him, his grip on you tightening as he guided you.

You kissed him and slowly began to take off your clothes, he watched you until you began to fumble with your binder at which point he began to remove his own. You chuckled at the absurdness of it, your face red from the pressure of removing it.

“This will probably be a little easier after the surgery,” you mused to yourself, returning to kiss him.

Damien stilled a little, “Oh, I thought I told you, I don’t plan on getting it, I,” he recoiled a little from your touch, his face a little paler now as you looked down at him, “The idea of surgery, it makes me feel a little sick actually.”

“Well, I was referring to myself, I wouldn’t try to talk you into doing anything,” you moved your hand to cup his face, he looked flustered now and not in the way you’d intended, you hadn’t meant to upset him in any way.

His expression softened a little, he let out a small breath and pulled you down into a soft kiss.

“I love you,” he said quietly against your lips.

“I love you too,” you echoed back. You moved to fit comfortably between his legs, kissing down his neck again and stopping at his collar.

You paused for a moment, “Are you ok to continue..?” you looked down at yourself, “I don’t have my uh…”

You hadn’t been expecting to have sex, you didn’t have any of the necessary ‘equipment’ with you, you regretted not wearing your pack and play.

The previous times you’d been with Damien everything had been planned, you’d arrived at his house and as expected Damien had had everything set out and ready for you to use, rose petals on the bed, boundaries pre-discussed.

Damien smiled and lifted his head to look at you, “Oh, of course,” he let out a small chuckle and lifted himself on the bed, “Everything we’ll need is in that draw,” he extended his hand, pointing at the bedside table.

You followed his finger to the bottom draw, leaning over and opening it.

As he’d said everything one might need was in there.

“You’re a lot better prepared than me,” you mused, looking back at him.

He blushed, “I feel I have to have everything. Just take what you need.”

You picked out a harness and began looking through the small selection of lube and prosthetics Damien had, you hadn’t expected quite so many, it was a little overwhelming.

“I just have the one at home,” you said, not managing to hide your tone.

Damien raised himself up on the bed a little so he was practically sitting, “I hope you’re not intimidated.”

You shrugged, “Not exactly, I just wasn’t expecting this, I thought you uh…” you cleared your throat, “I didn’t expect you to have so much more experience than me.”

Damien chuckled softly, leaning over to brush your arm, “I highly doubt I am, I just like to be prepared, most of these things I didn’t buy until after I began dating you.”

“Oh, really?” you said, the soft weight on your chest lifting, “That’s… That’s quite nice actually,” you smiled and looked between him and the box, “So you got these with me in mind?”

Damien nodded, “Most of them, the larger one there I tried to match to your skin colour.”

You felt yourself blush, that was the one that looked most like your packer, “Really? I suppose I’ll use that one then.”

A soft chuckle left you as you turned back to Damien, giving his knee a kiss before lifting yourself back over him, continuing to kiss upwards as you affixed your harness and prosthetic. A smile came to your face as Damien’s hand moved to himself, a moan leaving both your lips simultaneously as he started touching himself.

“Damien, you’re so hot,” you whispered against his skin, moving up to press your lips against his hand, then further up his body to kiss his neck again You positioned yourself over him, between his legs, resting the prosthetic against his hand, letting him feel it against him.

Damien hissed softly, pressing himself against your lips, “Don’t tease me now Green…”

“I thought you liked that,” you said against his skin, you took some between your teeth and pinched softly, hoping to hear him moan.

He bit his lip, his hand fumbling between himself and the prosthetic. “Green, please.”

You let out a soft chuckle, “That’s the magic word.” You pulled away from him a little to lube both your prosthetic and your fingers, taking your fingers to him and pushing in slowly.

Damien groaned softly at your touch, whining softly as you pushed deeper into him and beginning to move against you. “Oh my…”

You felt your teeth grit a little as Damien spoke, his voice strained, you quickly moved your spare hand to turn on the vibrating attachment in your harness, moaning instantly at the feel of it.

“You want me?” you said quietly, your voice cracking a little.

Damien nodded, wrapping his loose arm around you, his voice breathy and weak, “Of course.”

You moved yourself, your hand on your prosthetic, pressing it into him slowly. He hissed and keened softly, his legs lifting to wrap around you, pulling you closer, further into him.

“Does that feel good?” you asked with a growl.

“It does,” he almost whispered, he closed his eyes, his breath turning short, “Green it’s amazing…”

You bit your lip, panting softly as you began to thrust into him slowly, letting him adjust to you. “Is this your first time using this one..?”

Damien shook his head, a soft moan leaving him with the action. “No I…” his chest heaved between words, his face turning a bright pink, although you weren’t sure if that was from embarrassment or arousal.

You pressed yourself against him, cupping his face with your hand, knitting your fingers in his hair and tugging softly, “You’ve used it before?” you purred.

Damien nodded, a whimper leaving him as he opened his eyes again to look up at you, his face turning pinker.

You let out a soft breath, thrusting a little faster, “Were you thinking of me?”

Damien pinched his lips between his teeth, letting out another whine before reluctantly nodding again, stuttering out “Y-yes…”

A groan left you at his answer, “God…” you whispered quietly, leaning down to kiss at him, “I hope it feels better like this.”

Damien nodded quickly, “Ye-yes it does, Green, you really do feel amazing.”

You had to focus in order to speak, your grip on Damien’s hair tightened, having to hold yourself back now, “You feel amazing too Damien, you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever had the pleasure of touching.”

Damien moaned loudly, his legs squeezing around you, his nails from one hand digging into your skin as he tugged himself quickly with the other hand. “Green, faster, please.”

You let out a groan and nodded, focussing on the movement of your hips, despite having done this for over 20 years you still had a little anxiety over doing everything right.

Things felt different with Damien though, you’d never been with another trans guy, knowing that he was in the same position with the same obstructions and fears helped to dash yours.

Thankfully Damien had no problem correcting you if you did do something wrong or something he was uncomfortable with.

His moans and whimpers filled your head as you thrust into him, fast but shallow like you knew he liked. He writhed beneath you and worked himself with his hand, he was getting close you could tell, you were getting close too.

“Green!” His face contorted a little as he yelled out, his legs twitching around you, his eyes squinting half closed as he came.

You moaned as you watched his orgasm wrack him. “Oh, shit… Damien, you’re so hot…”

He groaned helplessly as you continued to thrust into him, his legs loosening a little on you, “Green that was… you’re so…”

You nodded, panting softly, and leaned down to give Damien a passionate kiss, wrapping your arms round him, your fingers knotting his hair a little as you pulled at it. You loved the feel of his soft hair between your fingers, his skin against yours, his legs tight around you, his lips against yours, his moans reverberating through you.

You felt yourself coming close, “God, Damien.” You pressed yourself against him, moaning into his mouth as you came, your body shaking a little, moans turning into hard pants.

You relaxed against him, your deep passionate kiss turning into lazy pecks. Damien’s legs loosened totally and dropped to his sides, his arms doing the same. You moved your hand from where it had become buried in his hair to cup his face again. “I love you Damien.”

“I love you too,” he parroted. He let out a soft sigh as you pulled out of him. “Really, that was perfect.”

You pulled away slowly, continuing to give him small soft kisses, you sat on the bed next to him, resting on your elbow and looking down at Damien, him turning and returning the look.

“Gosh,” he said quietly, “A large part of me wants to fall asleep now.”

You chuckled as he yawned softly, lifting a hand to cover his mouth. “I don’t think that’d be a good idea. We’ll miss our next film.”

Damien nodded, “I suppose you’re right.”

“I did mention tea? Would that help keeping you awake.”

Damien smiled, “That would be lovely. Shall I?”

He began to lift himself from the bed but you lifted a hand to stop him. “You stay here and get dressed. I’ll make the tea and I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

“Earl grey, please,” he said softly, sleepily.

You pulled your clothes back on and left the room, no doubt in your mind that when you returned Damien would have fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like more of this please let me know. Before commenting I'mma let you know that I'm a trans man so please take that into consideration.


End file.
